towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 8
|} |hp=7968880|def=930|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=5481320|def=840|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=3820510|def=970|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=5603730|def=970|coin=249|lv=15}} |hp=3710000|def=900|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=9517580|def=2460|coin=209|esk=1100}} |} : Let’s go. : No worries. I’ll protect the children. You guys take care. : Great! You can count on me. : Very well, Summoner. 【Defeated BOSS】 Summoner and Virginia were nearby the mine and they started observing in the forest. There were 5 guards at the entrance; a troop was on patrol from time to time. : It’s heavily guarded... We come to the right place. : But how to get in? Our combat power is not enough. : Leave it to me and Nightfall! : ...But why are you helping us? This is not your style. : Humph! I do whatever I want to. It doesn’t really need a reason. Cut the crap! Let’s break some metals. Nightfall Savant ignored Summoner, took the lead with Combatant and blasted the soldiers away. : Sigh... Nightfall is reckless as usual. Don’t waste the time. Let’s get in! Inferno Savant caught up on Nightfall after finishing the conversation. They’ve successfully diverted the soldiers’ attention away from the entrance so that the others could sneak in. : It’s our chance, Summoner. Let’s go! : ...Right! Okay! }} |hp=9678800|def=1720|coin=902|esk=51|wsk=10140}} |hp=9678800|def=1720|coin=902|esk=51}} |hp=3710000|def=900|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=3710000|def=900|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=3710000|def=900|coin=189|lv=15}} |hp=17,108,900|def=12540|coin=249|esk=2271}} |hp=15,324,200|def=28800|coin=6383|esk=1862}} |} : Keep your eyes open. There may be an ambush! : Something detected ahead... It’s an iron arrow! : Virginia, watch out! : Darn it... Come out, heroic spirits! 【Defeated BOSS】 Under the protection of the heroic spirits, they were safe through the rain of arrows. While moving on, they found that those arrows were actually from the mechanism of the walls. : I can’t believe they’ve made such a cruel weapon! : ...No more shedding of innocent blood. We have to stop them now! : Noise from behind...It’s a wrecking ball! : 'Oh, not again!' A horrible noise was coming from behind. At this moment, the ground was shaking. Summoner saw a giant wrecking ball, even bigger than the Stirling Fort, rolling at great speed! : Summoner, can you stop it? : Of course... No!! Run! Urged by Summoner, they ran like a chicken with its head off, but the speed of the wrecking ball was way faster than expected. Soon it would crush the liberals who fell behind - : I’m stopping it! Mark-II was all out, gathering element power on its right hand, which then gave out a dazzling, emerald light. It let out a roar and threw a punch into the ball - Bang! The impact shook the entire mine cave. The wrecking ball could not stand the power of Mark-II and crush into pieces, which successfully save the liberals from danger. Glauox: Powerful! Crush the ball with just a hit! : Not at all. Well if it’s not considered as 'powerful', I don’t know what it would be. : I just do my job to save people. : No more chatting. We still don’t know what traps lie ahead. Let’s find their base as soon as possible. : Right, let’s go. : 'I still have a strange foreboding...' }} |hp=5298000|def=1660|coin=307|lv=15|drop=164}} |hp=7844000|def=1990|coin=307|lv=15|drop=167}} |hp=3148500|def=1540|coin=307|lv=15|drop=170}} |hp=3068200|def=1390|coin=307|lv=15|drop=163}} |damage=13718|turn=1 |hp=26,714,700|def=17360|coin=0|esk=2279}} |hp=7000000|def=17360|coin=309|esk=2280}} |} : ...Isn't it the secret hideout of Samoy? But there is nothing here! : Right... It's a trap! When we ran all the way down here, there was no guard, no enemy, but a bunch of traps! : Well - we better go back now! : It's too late. We're surrounded. Countless mechanical beasts came out from the darkness with flashing red lights, staring at Summoner. The beasts kept pressing on, forcing them to the edge of the cliff. Glauox: Summoner, we have nowhere to escape. Let's fight! : Right, I can't die here. The realm still needs me! 【Defeated BOSS】 : Darn it! How many of them exactly! : Hang in there! Every cloud has a silver lining - Ah! Suddenly, a silver arrow was shot at Virginia from the corner. Although she could avoid the fatal attack in time, but her shoulder was still wounded. Letting out a scream of pain, she kneeled down on the floor. At this moment, someone showed up - soldiers of mechanical city. : Virginia! I'm coming - Emm! The soldiers blocked the way ahead. There were more and more armed troops coming from the entrance. Soon, Summoner was encircled. Outnumbered by the enemies, they could barely handle it, but failed to find a chance to rescue injured Virginia, and those soldiers were approaching. Soldier: So, you're the leader? You refused to be mechanised... You and your people's existence will do no help but simply jeopardise the safety of Mangadi. Soldier: By the order of Samoy, you're arrested. Now, come and we're going to change your bodies. : ...Hahaha...I rather die than being turned into a freak. Longevity! Harmlessness! I don't really need it though. I live the way I like. No one can control me! After finishing the conversation, Virginia stood up, sprinted towards the cliff and jumped down to the bottomless depth, as if she was an eagle spreading wings high up in the sky. The beauty of her persistence, unyieldingness were imprinted in the eyes of Summoner. : 'In the face of death, she still pursues her freedom...' }} zh:機械城之傳 ‧ 主線第八章